Sweet Victory
by chocolatemilk08
Summary: Femslash. After Trish's huge breakup Jeff and Lita challenge each other to see who will get the girl. Trish/Chris in the beginning Trish/Jeff or Lita/Trish ? You'll have to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sweet Victory

Rating: Hmmm, I dont know, i'll keep this T... for now.

Paring: Trish/Jericho, Jeff/Trish or Lita /Trish and some other pairings too??...

Disclaimer: I own no one

Summary: After Trish's huge breakup Lita and Jeff challenge each other to see who will get the girl...

--

Chapter 1

Lita sighed walking into Team Extreme's locker room followed by Matt and Jeff. She sat on the cushioned sofa picking up a magazine before skimming through it's pages.  
Jeff was just about to hit the shower and Matt had went over to the mini fridge to get a drink before plopping down on the sofa next to Lita. Vince had been working them hard for the last 2 weeks and they had been exgausted. But hopefully the European tour would be over tomorrow and they would be heading home.  
Matt got up and walked over to the phone to checked the answer message, finally getting annoyed that Lita didn't even though she was right beside it.

"Who was it?", Lita asked. Already knowing who it was because he had called about everyday since his recent injury.  
"John",Matt asnwered sitting back down on the sofa taking the magazine from Lita. "He misses you and Jeff soooo much",Matt said laughing and beginning to look through the WWE magazine.  
"Yeah, Vince told him he could have came.", Lita said snatching the magazine from Matt that he had tooken. "But he was too busy lying on his death bed",Lita said laughing.  
"What the hell is taking Jeff so long in that shower? Other people have to shower too.",Matt asked turning on the television.  
"I know", Lita replied to Matt's comment before changing the subject. "I cant believe we lost again.", Lita sighed.  
"Well your the one who got pinned", Matt said pointing out the ending of their match.  
"So what she cheated, and you guys didn't do anything about it", Lita said pointing out her reason. "You guys dont move as fast as ya'll used to."  
"Hold on but I remeber a time when you didn't need any help. Remember when you were the so-called 'Most dominant Diva'. ", Matt chuckled at the fact.  
"Yeah,I remember...but you guys dont motivate me anymore,so it's kinda your fault.",Lita said closing the magazine as Jeff came out the shower room and rushed over to the door.  
"Im first", Matt cried out rushing over to the door stopping Lita before entering first.  
"Oh im sorry, ladies first right.", Lita said before entering the shower room and closing the door.

Matt sighed before turning around to see his brother in the pink towel.  
"What?",Jeff said seeing Matt looking at him."Hey I had to borrow this damn towel from Lita...it's not mine.", Jeff said trying to prove himself.  
"You know Jeff, sometimes I wonder about you.",Matt said laughing before walking out of the locker room so Jeff could get dressed in peace.

--

After the show everyone headed back to their hotels and got ready to got back to America the next day.

Jeff and Lita went back to their hotelroom which they always shared together with Matt. Matt on the otherhand had went back to his girlfriend Ashley hotelroom and stayed the night.  
The night was going well when Jeff had awaken Lita from her sleep.  
"Lita...Lita, get up it's something going on next down",Jeff said shaking Lita a little before she got up.  
"What? It's 2 o'clock in the morning and you wanna be...",Lita said glancing at the clock before noticing what Jeff was talking about.  
It sounded like someone must have been arguing next door and they were so loud they could have woken everybody in the hotel. Soon enough they heard a door slam shut.  
And Lita and Jeff had rushed over to door to see what all the comotion was.  
It was none other than Chris Jericho out in the hallway still yelling as loud as he could. Then he was joined by none other than his girlfriend the glamourous Miss Trish Stratus who was yelling too.  
"I dont know what's your damn problem walking in on me like.",Chris said pointing to Trish. "Who the hell do you think you are?"  
"What? Walking in on you? It's my damn hotelroom.", Trish said slapping his finger from in from of her face. "And who the hell do you think you are having some 'hoe' up in my room like that. This is excatly why I dont deal with men ", Trish said pointing to the girl who was in the room.  
"Look I dont have time for this shi...What? What the hell are you looking at?", Chris said finally noticing Lita and Jeff staring at the action that was happening in the hallway.  
"We were just... it doesn't matter it's a free country we can do whatever...oh thats America were in Europe soo...", Jeff said trying to get his facts right.  
"Whatever...You should just get out of here", Chris said going back into his hotel room and throwing Trish's luggage out.  
"What?, this is my room,you should go", Trish cried out.  
"Well not anymore", Chris said before slamming the door in Trish's face.

Jeff stood there shocked looking at Trish picking up her luggage. Lita noticed the tears in her Trish's eyes and went over to help Trish pick up her stuff.  
"You dont have to", Trish said whiping her tears from her face.  
"It's okay I want to...we want to",Lita said signaling Jeff to come over and help.  
"Oh yeah we dont mind. And you could stay with us for tonight", Jeff said picking up the huge suitcase that Trish had.  
"Thanks, I hope that this isn't a problem", Trish said.  
"Of course not...we always have short notice guest. ", Lita said smiling before opening their hotel room and letting her in.  
"Thanks", Trish said laughing a little at the comment.  
"Yeah just make yourself at home", Jeff said having trouble with the heavy suitcase.

--

TBC...Review plz.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sweet Victory

Rating: Hmmm, I dont know, i'll keep this T... for now.

Paring: Trish/Jericho, Jeff/Trish or Lita /Trish and some other pairings too??...

Disclaimer: I own no one

Summary: After Trish's huge breakup Lita and Jeff challenge each other to see who will get the girl...

--

Chapter 2

After that night Lita had been totally exhausted. With all the things going on at work and Trish soomething told Lita things weren't going good for everybody. Lita woke up that moring to find trish still sleeping in her bed. Lita had slept in Jeff's bed last night while he was probably staying up all night watching tv like always. Lita got out the bed and walked into the dinning area only to find Jeff stuffing his face as usual.  
"Hey", Jeff said refilling his bowl with more Honey Nut Cheerio's.  
"Hey", Lita said ging into the refridgerator pulling out the milk carton and going over to pull a bowl from the counter.  
"So how was your night", Jeff said teasing with a big smile on his face knowing that her night didn''t go well.  
Lita rolled her eye's before siiting down at the table and pour some cereal.  
"She's still sleep?", Jeff asked moving the spoon to his mouth.  
"Yeah, that's really sad what happened with Jericho.",Lita said taking her first taste of food that morning.  
"Yeah, he really knows how to be a real 'ass whip' or clown or whatever he says", Jeff said trying to get out his words but getting them scrambled.  
"I think it's clown", Lita said laughing before turning to see Trish had entered the room.  
"Um what are you two doing", Trish said smiling before taking at seat.  
"Um...just talking", Lita said bushing.  
"About?", Trish said taking the spoon from Lita and taking some of her cereal.  
Lita completely frooze at time Jeff took the liberty of answering.  
"Well we were just talking about.....stuff, you know", Jeff said smiling back at Lita.  
"I know you were talking about Chris.....and it's okay.", Trish said smiling before getting her own bowl.  
"Okay?", Lita blurred out.  
"Yeah, im the one who was 'stupid' enough to not listen to anyone about what they said about him, but i guess i thought people changed.",Trish said highlighting the word 'stupid'.  
"Your not stu...", Lita said being cut off by a knock at the door.  
Jeff continued eating and stared at Lita hoping she would get the door. Lita was about to get up and get it when Trish said "I'll get it",rushed to the door opening it to be greated by Matt.  
"Heyyyyy Trish", Matt said walking into the room confused he was pretty sure that this was the right hotel room Jeff and Lita had been in.  
"Hey you ust be looking for lita your brother.", Trish said smiling.  
"Yeah, I am in the right room?", Matt asked.  
"Yeah their just in the kitchen", Trish said before closing the door and going back into the bedroom.  
Matt walked into the kitchen area were Lita and Jeff were and sat down at the table.  
"What's Trish doing her?", He asked curious.  
"It's a long story but, I must ask what are you doing here.", Jeff said raising his eyebrow.  
"Duh I told you I was going to come by and pick ya'll up so we could go to the airport together.", Matt said pointing out what he had arranged yesterday.  
"Yeah, well where's Torrie", Lita said noticing Matt didn't have his little sidekick with him today.  
"She going to drive with Candice but, hopefully i'll be spending some 'time' with her on the plane.", Matt said with a particalar smirk on his face.

After breakfast Trish called Ashley and got a ride with her to the airport. Matt told her he didn't mind having her but she insisted anyway.  
After the long plane ride back to America Jeff ,Matt, and Lita had went to the Areana and got the early head start getting ready.

Back in the Team Extreme Lockerroom Jeff was excersicing, and Matt was spending some 'quality time' with Torrie. Lita had went down to the Diva's locker room to find Trish. Lita had found a bracelet back at the hotel and went to ask Trish if it was her's.  
Standing in front of the Diva's locker room she had realize she hadn't been there in a while. After all she now had her own personal locker room with the Hardys. She then went right in seconds later to be greeted by Maria.  
"Hey Lita, whatcha doing......i've never seen you in the locker room...where have you been", Maria asked smiling.  
'Oh these new divas' Lita thought to herself "Actually I dont use this locker room anymore", Lita said. "Have you seen Trish around. I got this bracelet and i was wondering if......", Lita said holding out the bracelet.  
"OH! That's beautiful, Thank you. You are so nice", Maria said bouncing up and down before taking the bracelet and going back towards the shower area.  
"Maria but it's......", Lita sighed before turning to see Trish.  
"Lita?", Trish said shocked to see her in the locker room. "What are you doing here?", Trish said smiling tucking the part of the towel in to hold.  
"Well it was this bracelet and.....well Maria...and...did ou happen to lose a bracelet or something",Lita said rubbing the back of her head.  
Trish laughed at Lita's cuteness.  
"Yeah I lost a bracelet but it was Jericho's so I dont want it", Trish said taking a seat on the bench and gathering some clothes from her bag.  
"Oh, well that's a good thing because someone wanted", Lita said smiling .  
"That's good to know. Well Lita im happy you stopped by I wanted to asked you for a little favor",Trish said.  
"Okay well what is it", Lita said now looking around the locker room and memories pop into her head....'good memories'. =]  
"Well im not so good in the ring so....", Trish said starting out before Lita put her attention back on Trish noticing Trish was about to unwrap her towel.  
"Oh...um....wow look at the time....i....i have to.....i have a match....", Lita said moving towords the door " See u later, right",Lita said before heading out the door.  
"But....." Trish said smiling at the way Lita reacted and then continuing to put her clothes on.

Outside the door Lita stooded there for a while just smiling at the door. 'Oh another memory about to happen",Lita said to herself before heading back to the Hardys locker room.

--

TBC....REVIEW

How was that chapter, it took a long time for my to think what was going to be next so enjoy. =]  
"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Sweet Victory

Rating: Hmmm, I dont know, i'll keep this T... for now.

Paring: Trish/Jericho, Jeff/Trish or Lita /Trish and some other pairings too??...

Disclaimer: I own no one

Summary: After Trish's huge breakup Lita and Jeff challenge each other to see who will get the girl...

--

Chapter 3

After the Hardyz and Lita's match they all headed back to their locker room. They had the match won, but at the end somehow the same thing happened to them again as last week. They somehow got screw when Christian decided to distract Jeff and Jericho got the stole the win with his feet on the bottom rope.  
Now the trio full of exasperation and now on the edge of their contracts not being re-newed if they didn't win any matches in the next two weeks.  
"I cant believe we got screwed again", Matt said plopping down on the couch. "We're going have to do something and we're going to have to do it ASAP".  
"Dont you think we've been trying to", Jeff said still fustrated."Matt it's not our fault the ref didn't see it".  
"Well listen guys all i saying is that we got to start going back to the old days when we were on top", Matt said walking over to the door." No we've got to be better than that,better than everything".  
"Where are you going",Lita asked looking at Matt opening the door.  
"Oh I've got a date with Torrie but you two should join us down at the club, everyone thinks you two are going out anyway",Matt said heading out the door and closing it behind him.  
"People think were going out",Jeff said looking at Lita with a huge smie on his face.  
"Um whatever", Lita said before there was a knock on the door."Oh Jeff im gonna hit the showers can you get that?"  
"Yeah sure", Jeff said as he went to open the door. "Hey"  
"Hey Jeff!", Trish said walking into the room."I was just stopping by to talk to Lita."  
"Oh well you just missed her, she just got in the shower.",He said pointing in the direction.  
"Oh, I guess I can come back another time.", Trish said turning to the door."And I just wanted to say thanks again for letting me stay with you two the other."  
"Um yeah it was no problem."  
"Oh and im sorry about your match. You had it won but Jericho's such a jerk.", Trish said brushing the loose strands of hair off her face.  
"Yeah, the ref didn't see it though", Jeff said smiling before an idea soon poped into his head,"Hey Trish would you be willing to have some fun tonight".  
"Um what kind of fun?", Trish said looking at Jeff awkwardly.  
"Oh not like that", Jeff said seeing that she was getting the wrong idea." I mean well my brother wanted me and Li to come to some club tonight and he wanted us to bring some friends....and since your a 'friend' I guess that includes you too.", Jeff said taking in a deep breath.  
"Um okay, i'll see what I can do",Trish said laughing at Jeff out of breath from talking.  
"Oh and Lita will be there so you wont have to wait to tell her what you need to tell her.",Jeff said pointing out.  
"Oh yeah",Trish said thinking."Well i'll be there.....and could i invite some friends too."  
"Yeah!...I mean oh course the more the merrier right."  
"Yeah well i'll see you there", Trish said as she walked out the door closing it behind her.  
"Yes!", Jeff said loudly after hearing the door close and now jumping up and down on the couch. "She's gonna be mine", Jeff said to himself no longer mad about the match and now over joyed about what he thought was going to happen tonight. And the it finally came to him...he got to tell Lita this.  
He rushed to the back room with now hesitation.  
"What the hell are you doing in here?", Lita said pulling the curtain on her.  
"I got a date", Jeff said still jumping up and down. "And you do too".  
"Really?", Lita asked wondering what had happened between the few minutes that she had gotten into the shower.  
"Yeah!", Jeff said shaking his head. "So hurry up because we got to go".  
"Um Jeff I dont think were going to go", Lita said with head still poking out the curtain  
"What? Why not?", Jeff asked as he stopped jumping up and down.  
"Because you.....stink!", Lita said laughing. "You should take a shower before we go".  
"Oh yeah", Jeff chuckled smelling himself."Well....hurry up and get out the shower", Jeff said handing her a towel.  
He was pretty sure this night was going to be perfect.

Review plz, I hope you all enjoy. Review and tell me what you think. =] PEACE OUT


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Sweet Victory

Rating: Hmmm, I dont know, i'll keep this T... for now.

Paring: Trish/Jericho, Jeff/Trish or Lita /Trish and some other pairings too??...

Disclaimer: I own no one

Summary: After Trish's huge breakup Lita and Jeff challenge each other to see who will get the girl...

--

Chapter 4

"Hey how are we gonna find them", Lita yelled to Jeff over the loud music that was playing in the club.  
"I dont know. Theres so many people in here.", Jeff said trying to look over the crowded people dancing around on the dance floor.  
"Hey Jeff,Lita over here", Matt yelled waving his hands back and forth in the air getting their attention. "Finally you guys made it. What made you two change your minds?", Matt asked grabbing his drink from the table.  
"Well um, we just wanted some fun,you know",Lita said breaking the silence between them.  
"Um yeah that's it. We wanted some fun. Oh and where that girlfriend of yours?", Jeff said noticing for the first time in weeks that Matt have been actually seen without Torrie.  
"Oh she's in the bathroon gettiing all prettied up.", Matt said calling the bartender back over to him. "Wolud you guys like a drink, it's all on me.", Matt asked smiling.  
"Um none for me but,Jeff how about you?", Lita said sitting down next to Matt.  
"Oh no,im more thristy for something else.",Jeff said smiling as Matt and Lita eyed him. When Lita knew what he was talking she couldn't believe it when she spotted the Ms. Trish Stratus.  
Lita knew Jeff was up to something when he said that they had dates but she would have never guessed it were going to be with Trish and.....Maria.  
After what had happened in the locker room Lita had wanted not to see Trish tonight.  
"Jeff, Lita, i've finally founded you two. This club is amazing, thanks for inviting us.",Trish said smiling once she and Maria walked over.  
"Um,well since we found each other we can finally sit down and chat.....the four of us.", Jeff said clearing his throat.

The four of them found a table of their own leaving Matt once Torrie came back over.  
Once seated they were all in silence for te moment.  
"Sooooo, can I get you ladies anything",Jeff said breaking the silence for the first time.  
"Um yeah, I would like a....Vodka Tonic",Trish said looking over to Lita who looked a bite nervous at the moment, which made Trish smile at the site.  
"Yeah, i'll have the same",Maria said smiling.  
"Oh and Lita I know you to well to ask. I'll be right back.",Jeff said dissappearing from the table.  
"So Lita about today I...", Trish said before being cut off by the DJ announcing the song.  
"Oo, this is my song. Please dance with me",Maria said holding out her hand for Lita.  
Before Lita could even refuse, she was already being pulled onto the dance floor.  
The sounds of Benny Benassi filled the room as Maria swayed her hips back and forth on the dance floor.  
Lita felt bad about leaving Trish alone but, at least Jeff was back and it looked as if Jeff and Trish were getting along perfectly laughing and giggling.  
"Maria your quite a...dancer", Lita said complimenting the way Maria moved.  
"Why, thankyou. Your not too bad yourself...actually your okay", Maria said smiling.  
"Um thanks I guess and..."  
"Oh and Lita would like to say thanks also for asking on this date. First the bracelet than this...your a natural romanatic....and not like the old bald ones that are like....old and read my Playboy thingy....but your actually a really cute one.",Maria said giggling.  
"Actually Maria um.....can we take a break from the dancing im a litttle tired im just going to get some fresh air.",Lita said pointing to the doors of the outside part of the club.  
"Yeah i'll just go and tell Trish and Jeff",Maria said heading over to the table and Lita heading to the outside section.

Lita took a seat on a plushed couch where there were only a few people around.  
The music had been too loud for Lita to think so getting some air was the way to go. Lita took a deep breath and burried her head in her hands as she comtemplated why did she feel like having fun was something she haven't done in a whlie.  
"Hey you".  
Lita picked her head up and was greeted by Trish standing in front of her.  
"Hey", Lita said smiling as the blonde took a seat next to her.  
"Are you trying to avoid me or something",Trish asked with a huge grin on her face.  
"Um, well I dont think im trying to. I really dont know why would I be ", Lita said with the slight blush going across her cheeks.  
"Okay well since your all recovered from the locker room incident",Trish said with a little chuckle. "Can I finally ask you my question?".  
"HERE?...Oh I mean sure...here...yeah",Lita said brushing the hair from in front of here face.  
"Okay well...since im kinda like a rookie or whatever. I was kinda hoping you would help me train a little.",Trish asked taking a deep breath.  
"Train?", Lita asked. Lita could have swore Trish was going to ask her to...."Um sure why not.",Lita answered.  
"Oh great....well can we start tomorrow.",Trish asked.  
"Tomorrow?", Lita asked thinking to herself there was no why she was going to be able to get up tomorrow morning.  
"Yeah, how about 8",Trish said seeing the expression that maybe Lita wouldn't want to. "Oh come on please....and i'll by you lunch after...please.",Trish asked pouting.  
"Okay tomorrow morning we'll train",Lita said finally giving her the answer.  
"Yes. Okay now lets get back inside, we dont want them to think we ditched them or something.",Trish said taking Lita's hand and heading back inside.

--  
TBC...Oh I couldn't sleep tonight soooo...I just guessed what better to do then update some fic so i hope you enjoy but, if there's a few misspelled words or anything i'll edit it when im fully awake.  
so peace and dont forget to REVIEW :D

Oh and dont forget to check out my other story "Taking you down ", it's finshed and everything and tell me what you think.  
Goodnight


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Sweet Victory

Rating: Hmmm, I dont know, i'll keep this T... for now.

Paring: Trish/Jericho, Jeff/Trish or Lita /Trish and some other pairings too??...

Disclaimer: I own no one

Summary: After Trish's huge breakup Lita and Jeff challenge each other to see who will get the girl...

--

Chapter 5

The next morning......

The next morning Lita woke up with a splitting headache, or you could probably say 'hangover'. Late night had been really fun which was something that haven't been happening in a while in Lita's life. To be honest Lita couldn't really tell when was the last time she have had fun like that.

Laying on her bed with the sheets covering her whole body Lita heard a voice. A voice calling her name and, everytime that voice would have it she would get an even bigger headache until she finally couldn't take it no more, when she sat up and ran to the bathroom closing the door behind her.

"Ermmm...Lita?", Jeff said knocking on the hotel bathroom door. "Are you gonna be okay in their?", He asked listening to the sound of vomitting and took that as an asnwer for 'No. She wasn't okay'. Taking in a deep breath Jeff knew that he should have stopped Lita from drink once she was on her 3 or 4 drink. But what was he going to do? He had been drinking too last night and was pasted out to stop her.

"Oh well....Trish called and, she said that she was waiting for you at the arena.", Jeff said opening the door once the vomitting stopped and he could here the sound of the loud automatic toothbrush. "She said that you were going to help her train or something", he said moving over to his bestfriend puting his hand on her forehead checking if she had a fever. "Well it looks like your not going to be able to because it's obvious that your sick and i'll just have to call her back and tell her you cant do it..."

"No Jeff...I promised and ......", Lita said as she was cut off by Jeff.

"No nothing. Your going to stay here young lady and i'll just go down to the areana and train her a little until you feel better.....oh and im not taking no for an answer.", Jeff said smiling. Usually the 'im not going to take no for an answer' qoute would have been coming from Lita to Jeff. But this time it was his time to show her who's boss ... well at least in his mind.

"Thank Jeff", Lita said laughin at Jeff's comment, walking out of the bathroom and laying back down on her bed.

"Oh and your very welcomed", Jeff said smiling once again. "Well I better get down there. I know how you women can be so unpatient.", Jeff said waling over to the door opening it.

"Ha ha okay. See you later.", Lita said as her bestfriend waved and walked out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking down to the ring in the empty areana were he saw Trish standing in the ring waiting with hands on hips, Jeff thought to himself "Finally he's going to have some alone time with Trish".

"Hey!", Jeff yelled catching the attention of Trish as she eyed him with a silly but kinda confused grin. Jeff finally catching on to why she looked a little confused to see him. "Ermmm...well Lita was a little sick so she asked my to fill in for her", Jeff said smiling as the confused look washed away from Trish's beautiful face and turned into a smile.

"Well im guessing she doesn't drink often", Trish said with a chuckle. Trish couldn't help but be a little disappointed that Lita didn't show up but, it really wasn't her fault. Lita couldn't help it if she was sick or not.

"And your right, she really doesn't.", Jeff said climbing into the ring. Well at least she had Jeff she thought to herself.

"Okay well...", Trish said looking around noticing that they were just standing there. "Teach me", Trish said holding her arms out.

"Okay well lets see what you know", Jeff said waiting for the blonde to do something but after second of see what she could do Jeff stopped her. "Okay that was...good. But let's get to the lessoon and lets start with....the basics.", Jeff said smiling as Trish nodded and agreed. As they soon started their training.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC.

Well hapy new years to everyone since today is the offical day of a new year.  
Oh and review also so I could see what you think.  
Bye. =)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Title: Sweet Victory**_

_**Rating: Hmmm, I dont know, i'll keep this T... for now.**_

_**Paring: Trish/Jericho, Jeff/Trish or Lita /Trish and some other pairings too??...**_

_**Disclaimer: I own no one**_

_**Summary: After Trish's huge breakup Lita and Jeff challenge each other to see who will get the girl...**_

_**--**_

Chapter 6

After getting over that huge hangover, Lita was able to get up and compete at Raw tonight.  
She took an shower, got dressed, and called her knucklehead friend...John Cena. John picked her up an they arrived just in time before Vince got there. They both knew that if Vince founded out that they were late he would have made them job for some of the new rookies that wanted to get into the business but were going to be unsuccessful.

Making her way to the Hardys locker room she was stopped by Matt in the hallway.  
'Hey Lita!' Matt called out. 'How are you? Are you gonna be able to go out there tonight?'  
'Yes Matt im alright' Lita said looking at him confused.  
'What?' He asked.  
'Where's Torrie' Lita asked with a smile slightly surprised to see him without his girlfriend; the two were unseperatable.  
'Dont worry about Torrie, we inda got into an agruement and she doesn't want to talk to me right now.' Matt said sweeping the loose strains of hair from her face.  
'Oh well where's Jeff? I thought we had a mix-tag match tonight?'  
'Um well, you see...' Matt said before being cut-off.  
'Oh hey...Lita' Jeff said from behind.  
'Hey I was just going to talk to you about our match.' Lita said turning to face Jeff.  
'Well you see about that, I was going to....'  
'Hey Jeff our match is up....Oh hey there Lita.' Trish said walking up to the trio.  
'Well I though you were going to be sick all day and I just asked Trish to...' Jeff said noticing the confused look still on her face from when Trish said "our match".  
'Oh...yeah that's okay, just go out there and...have fun.' Lita said being the good sport that she was.  
'Trish i'll be out there in a minute okay.' Jeff said as Trish made her way to the curtains. 'Thanks Li, this match is for you.' He said kissing Lita's forehead and made his way to the entrance.  
'Okay..well looks like it's just me and you like old times.' Matt said wrapping his arm around Lita.  
'Like thats a good thing' Lita said sarcasticly as Matt gave her a little push.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watching the match backstage on the moniter along with Matt and John was....very loud for Lita. Listening to the two shout 'Jeff come on' and 'Kick his ass' was not what Lita expected her night to be like but she had to admit she missed it.  
Trish and Jeff lose to Ivory and and one of those RTC guys which Lita never was able to remember their names.  
' I knew it , i knew it!' Matt said pointing at the moniter. ' I knew they were going to lose; she has no experience.'  
'Shhhhh' Jeff said getting Matt and Lita's attention before he let out a huge burp. 'Im sorry i had to get that out' John said as the two fanned for 'fresh' air.

After making there way back to the backstage Jeff went to look for Lita right away.

'Hey Lita' Jeff said walking over to Lita as Matt and John left them alone.  
'Hey loser' Lita said smiling  
'Yeah' Jeff chuckle. 'Well im sorry about the whole Trish thing. I really thought you were still gonna be sick so I just told Vince and he gave you the day off' Jeff said rubbing his lower back.  
'Oh well I could have had the day off instead of showing up.' Lita said.  
'Yeah well it's good you showed up anyway' Jeff said smiling. ' I'll see you later' He said going back to his locker room.  
'Later' Lita said watching him limp back to the locker room.  
'Lita'  
'Hmm' Lita said turning to come face to face with Trish. 'Oh hey'  
'I know you were probably looking forward to your match but Jeff asked and he told me you where....'  
'Trish' Lita said stopping her from rambling. 'It's totally cool im..okay with it.'  
'Oh good because I kinda wanted to ask you for a favor.' Trish said smiling.  
'Oh no! Not another favor' Lita pouted which made Trish giggle. 'Okay shoot'  
'Well since I lost and you broke your promise today for not training me' Trish said somewhat seductively.  
'Oh yeah but Jeff is good' Lita said with a little smirk on her face not aware it was there.  
'Yes he is but I kinda came up short and I need some cheering up' Trish pouted.  
'Really?' Lita asked as Trish motion for her to come closer.  
'Really.' Trish said with a now huge grin on her face as she kissed Lita's cheek. 'See you tomorrow on Smackdown' Trish said as she walked away.  
As Lita stood there mesmerized as the smirk washed off her face into a small smile as she made her was to the locker room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T.B.C. Just so everyone knows the mystery is still there. And thanx so everyone reading and reviewing.  
Plz Review. And an update will be up soon for this and Loving Of The Enemy 2. Review.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Title: Sweet Victory**_

_**Rating: Hmmm, I dont know, i'll keep this T... for now.**_

_**Paring: Trish/Jericho, Jeff/Trish or Lita /Trish and some other pairings too??...**_

_**Disclaimer: I own no one**_

_**Summary: After Trish's huge breakup Lita and Jeff challenge each other to see who will get the girl...**_

_**--**_

Chapter 7

After getting back from his locker room Jeff went to find Lita around backstage. While looking around he met up with Melina and Mickie. He could have swore the two were dating and was the cutest couple he've ever seen but the two claimed that they were "just friends".  
"Hey guys, what are you two doing?" Jeff said aproaching them with a look on his face that they both reconized.  
"Hey Jeff",Melina said brushing some losse strains of hair from her face as she rolled her eyes.  
"Um hey, we were just talking", Mickie said eyeing the rainbow haired Hardy.  
"Just talking aye, okay. Well have you seen Lita around" Jeff asked still eyeing the girls.  
"Oh...yeah, she's just down the hall at the coffe stand."Mickie said pointing in the direction.  
"Okay thanks. And see you guys later", Jeff said walking in the direction.  
"Bye Jeff", Melina said looking back at Mickie.  
"Bye....Lovebirds",Jeff chuckled continuing down the hall.  
He continued to walk until he finally met up with Lita. The redhead was talking to Mark, one of the crew members as she stirred her coffee.

"Lita, hey buddie, where've you been", Jeff said walking up to his bestfriend of so many years.  
"Um...just here. You know talking."Lita said turning to Jeff before turning back to Mark . "It was nice talking to you Mark" she said as she and Jeff started walking down the hall.  
"Okay, well are you ready to go" Jeff asked. "I was thinking about going blonde again".  
"Sure, we have to get up early tomorrow anyway".Lita said walking down the stairs to the parking lot.  
"Why do we have to get up early tomorrow?",Jeff asked eyeing the redhead.  
"Well...were going to go see our little buddy tomorrow". Lita said approaching the car.  
"See a buddy tomorrow? Who?" Jeff asked looking at her akwardly.  
"Yeah. We're gonna see John." Lita said smiling as Jeff put his bags in the trunk of the car.  
"Oh yeah, we haven't seen his in like 2....no...3...no...um maybe..."Jeff said trying to figure out how long it's been.  
"Um that doesn't matter but we should hurry and get back."Lita said patting Jeff on the back for trying.

After getting back to the hotel, Lita took a shower while Jeff settled in.  
He quickly found the remote and turned the channel to comedy central, some new stand-up comedian was performing and they seemed to be really funny. Jeff couldn't stop laughing, probably the whole building could here him by now.  
"Whatcha watching." Lita said coming out of the hotel's bathroom and jumping onto Jeff's bed.  
"Stand-up comedy", Jeff said finally getting himself together. "Finally your out the shower. You women take forever."  
"So...we've gotta be clean. Unlike you" Lita said grabbing one of the pillows.  
Grabbing the remote Jeff put the tv on mute."So do tell...what's going on with you and you know who?",Jeff said with a grin on his face.  
Shocked by Jeff's detective skills. Did he know that she was somewhat interested in Trish. Did he? "What?", Lita asked pretending to be clueless. Maybe he didn't really now.  
"Oh dont what me." Jeff said putting on Lita's clueless expression. "I've been watching alot of Murder she wrote and im positive about this one."  
"Oh"Lita said taking a deep breath. This was her bestfriend, she could tell him anything but she wasn't really even sure about her in Trish so.. "Trust me Jeff there is nothing going on with me and Trish."  
"Trish?!?!",Jeff said shocked. He didn't think that him and his bestfriend would be interested in the same person.  
"Yeah..Trish... Isn't that who you were talking about?",Lita asked. Did Jeff think she liked another?  
"Oh heavens no", Jeff said putting on a british accent. "I was talking about Maria."  
"Maria?!?!", Lita asked." You thought I liked Maria?"  
"Oh well...remember the club. I just though you were interested in her and...I kinda liked Trish..too."  
"Oh...um. I dont know what to say."Lita said sitting next to Jeff.  
"It's cool. I guess I need to watch some more Murder she wrote."Jeff said taking in a deep breath. "Oh well at least we both know we have great taste in women."  
"Haha, yeah.", Lita laughed not being able to find her words.  
"Well maybe all three of us could...maybe..." Jeff said with a smirk looking over to Lita who already knew where this was going. "Okay maybe not. But it obvious she likes us both so..."  
"So what?"Lita asked eyeing the now blonde Hardy.  
"Sooooo..we just have to see who she likes better." Jeff said standing up from his bed and doing his own version of Mr. Mcmahon's strut."Oh.....well I guess we both know who she like better and that's...."  
"Me!",Lita said cuuting him off.  
"Well well someones getting cocky." Jeff said picking up a pillow and throwing it in Lita's direction.  
"Well it looks like I got some competition"Lita said getting onto her bed.  
"Uh huh. So maybe the best man...or woman....win" Jeff said extending his hand.  
"Well im not going to force myself to impress her or anything but...you've got a deal."Lita said shaking his hand.  
The competition was on. Jeff was sure that he could win over any woman from any man but he wasn't dealing with a man. He was dealing a woman and not just any waoman, his bestfriend and he knew Lita could be quite the charmer. The two were quite excited about how this little competition would end up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry for not updating sooner. I know this chapter is a little boring but I was sleepy so you cant blame me.....okay well maybe you can, i'll be sure to make a better chapter next time.  
Plz review. I know I haven't updated in a while but i've been really busy with exams and project and all that other crap.  
But I will probably update this sooner or I might my other story im working on. IDK but i'll be updating something.


End file.
